Varg
Varg is the son of The Nekross King, the older brother of Lexi, the husband of Lyzera and the King (formally Prince) of the Nekross. Varg and his species have travelled to Earth in search of Magic and plan to consume every last drop. A powerful warrior and authoritative leader, Varg is a formidable enemy to all of Wizardkind. Biography Varg was born on Nekron as the son and first born child of The Nekross King and an unknown female Nekross whom later had a second child a daughter, who was named Lexi. He along with his father, sister and several other fellow Nekross travelled the universe in their spaceship The Zarantulus consuming Magic from every planet they encountered until they reached the last planet that had magic which was Earth. He has constant clashes with wizard Tom Clarke and his Unenchanted friend Benny Sherwood who try to stop him and the other Nekross from taking Earth's magic. He did form a temporary alliance with Benny, Ursula Crowe and Michael Clarke after Tom and Lexi were kidnapped by Stephanie Gaunt who wanted them to help her steal The Crown Jewels. He, Lexi and the other Nekross use the DNA of late wizard Helen Clarke to create clones of her so they would have an unlimited supply of Magic. But one of the clones escapes and joins forces with Tom, Benny, Ursula and Michael to destroy the machine forcing the Nekross to retreat. Varg learns that a wizard named Chloe Martin was displaying Magic in public so along with Lexi planned to use her to get magic. Taking the form of a man named "Rick Towers", Varg convinced Chloe to perform her magic for Hex TV to be shown around the world. This news caused 100 wizards along with Ursula and Michael to come to the Hex TV studio to try and stop her but on doing so, the Nekross trapped them there and prepared to extract the magic out of them via a extractor from the ceiling of the studio. But Tom, Benny and Chloe were able to cut off the power and were pursed by Varg and Lexi. After freeing the 100 wizards, Tom, Benny and Chloe are able to make the Nekross retreat. Later Varg kidnaps Chloe and bring her onto the Zarantulus and puts her into the Extractor and drains her of her magic. Varg lands on Earth in a castle where Tom, Benny, Ursula and Michael are and is cursed by a Hobbledehoy named Squiggley who switches Varg and Ursula, making Varg magical and Ursula fierce. After arriving back on the Zarantulus, Varg ends up magically making chickens appear causing Lexi to try and put him in the Extractor but before that can happen, Varg is teleported to Earth and is given by his fierceness by another Hobbledehoy named Stickley. Varg and the Nekross are able to deactivate the Shrouding Spell so they can track wizards. After tracking magic from the Mirror of Enchantment, Varg teleports to Earth and destroys the mirror before taking Benny and Randal Moon. He then places Randal in the Extractor but the hobgoblin uses science to get out and puts Varg in instead and they return to Earth. Varg arrives at Wyvern House after tracking magic there but when entering the building's lift (which is actually Never-way), he is taken to the non existent Floor 13 which is really The Neverside and is transformed into a Satyr. When it seemed only a few hours on Earth, Varg spends 100 years there (due to time differences between the Neverside and Earth) and one time encountered Lexi (in human form) who had come to search for him and due to not reconising her, Varg pursues her and Tom put the two are able to find a hut and Tom makes a shield around them to stop Varg getting to them. 20 years later, Varg befriends Tom and Lexi's six year old son Benny Jr but one time while they were together, Tom arrived and thought Varg was going attack Benny Jr. and shoots magic and fatally wounds him. Varg then reveals who he is to them just seconds before Benny arrives and together, he along with Tom, Lexi and Benny Jr. carry Varg to the Neverway which is being held open by Ursula and the minute they get inside, Varg heals and along with Lexi is returned to his Nekross form before they return to the Zarantulus. During a eclipse, Varg and the other Nekross are able to use the moon to block out the sun so wizards can't get new spells. But Tom is able to bargain with the Burnt Hill Stone Circle (which are made from Moon rock) to move the moon away from the sun. Chancellor Kooth arrives on the Zarantulus and pits Varg and Lexi against each other in the Contest of Devourment to see which one capture Tom. But this was actually just a distraction so Kooth's son Jathro can take the Catromeister Quatrozeen so Kooth can take control of an armada of Nekross ships so she can overthrow the King and destroy Earth and enter the Neverside. Varg is successful at capturing Tom and puts him in the Extractor and extracts the magic out of him and Tom becomes old and puts Benny into the Skorpulus pit but he is able to escape. After discovering Kooth and Jathro's betrayal, Varg and Benny join forces to fight the ships whilst Lexi takes Tom to get sunlight to regain his magic. Varg also learns from Kooth that the King ate magic for himself and would only give his people scraps. During this Lexi gets Zanti Scale Contamination so after drinking raw magic, Tom saves her by turning her into a human and sends her to Earth with a resurrected Benny Jr.. After Kooth's death and the ships are sent away, Varg and the King take the Zarantulus back to Nekron but swear vengence on Tom for turning Lexi into a human (as he takes it as an insult). Months later, Varg has become King of Nekron following the King's retirement and is married to Lady Lyzera in order to save the Royal House of Nekron and save his father from devourment. Varg returns to Earth and teleports Tom onto the Zarantulus to get his revenge but is convinced to send him back to King's Park High to stop an alien called The Prospector but puts a explosive device on Tom's wrist saying that he had thirty minutes to defeat the Prospector or else he will die. Tom along with Benny and Ursula are able to deal with the Prospector and free his prisoners which were the students and Michael. Tom turns himself into a mouse and leaves the explosive device behind in the Prospector's base in Room 12 destroying it. Varg creates Trackerbugs and tests one on a captured wizard and is pleased that they work. Later Varg along with Lyzera discover the Quantum Light active on Earth and see that it causes Unenchanted people to disappear so they plan to use this to their advantage to take Earth's wizards. Varg, Lyzera and a few Nekross guards land on Earth at the Brook Mill radio telescope where they find and capture Michael Clarke and whilst in the control room, they are encountered by a man named Adam Wright who asks them to give back the telescope in return for Tom. After leaving the control room, Varg discovers a form filter on Adam's wrist and deactivates it and sees that Adam is actually Jathro. Varg prepares to kill Jathro for his betrayal but Jathro convinces him not to and leads him and the others to Tom. Benny is able to send the Quantum Light back into space before using a reprogrammed trackerbug to send Varg, Lyzera, Jathro and the other Nekross back to the Zarantulus. When back on the Zarantulus, Jathro is brought to Varg and Lyzera to be dealt with, where Lyzera suggests making him Eelix's jester whilst Varg suggests making him into bird foot. Varg next appears looking out of one of the windows of the Zarantulus looking down on Earth, wondering where on the planet Lexi would be. Lyzera uses Magic to hypnotise Varg and convince him to got and sleep. After awaking, Varg notices Lyzera gone but she later returns where he asks her where she was to which Lyzera replies that she was doing research. Varg notices the magic in the Zarantulus is disappearing and sends Jathro to find out why. Later Varg is told by Jathro that Lyzera is a sorceress but Varg accuses him of lying and brings him to Lyzera who claims that Jathro is mad. After Jathro is taken away by the guards, Lyzera tells Varg about a talisman called The Key of Bones which and unlock or lock the Line of Twilght and then shows him the vial containing a drop of Simeon Swann's drop and use it to track Simeon along with Tom and Michael to Shanghai and demand they take them to The Key of Bones and travel via a portal that takes them to a castle. There they meet the Quest Master who tells the group that they have to play the quest in order to win The Key of Bones and they cannot use magic or technology whilst in the realm. After overhearing earlier that Simeon wanted to dispose of them, Lyzera traps Simeon along with Tom and Michael, before leaving with Varg to find The Key of Bones themselves. However the two find themselves trapped in a enchanted passageway but hear a now freed Simeon calling out the names of the nine wizards that made the Line of Twilight and follow them into a room with a row of small boxes in it. The Quest Master arrives and says for Tom and Lyzera to find which box has The Key of Bones in it. Tom is successful in finding it but Lyzera destroys it and is banished from the realm along with Varg by the Quest Master. But Lyzera shows Varg that she has a piece of The Key of Bones which they take back to the Zarantulus to make a clone one. After Jathro brings them the cloned Key of Bones, Varg watches in horror as Lyzera turns Jathro into betroo bugs as punishment for betraying her, causing Varg to realize that Jathro was right about Lyzera being a sorceress. Varg is then taken to the Sorecress Zone by Lyzera who tells him that Magic and Science will be allies in their battle against the Wizards before using the cloned Key of Bones to summon Warlock, the leader of the wraith lords. Varg is uneasy with Lyzera being a sorceress and with her plan to summon Warlock at the Doorway of Long Shadows and extract his and the wraith lord's magic. He summons Tom and a Unenchanted girl named Jazz to the Zarantulus and tells them of the plan before Lyzera appears and has the guards seize Varg. Moments later Varg ends up going with Lyzera to Blackhawk Abbey where the doorway is and when there they find Tom, Jazz and Randal Moon (disguised as a human) there too. Varg then witnesses Lyzera summon Warlock and is unable to interfere as he is immobilised by Lyzera's Magic. After Warlock gets through the doorway he uses his wraith magic to make Varg and Lyzera drop to the ground, but Tom along with Jazz are able to put Warlock back through the doorway before Varg destroys it with his gun. After this, Varg along with Lyzera take Tom, Jazz and Randal back the Zarantulus and place them in a cell. After the trio escape, Varg along with Lyzera search the ship for them and go to the teleport believing they would go there to return to Earth. Varg is last seen entering the Sorceress Zone and finding Lyzera there kneeling next to the remains of her orb after Tom used the magic from it to take him, Jazz and Randal back to Earth. Appearance Varg has brownish-gold skin with brown eyes and two antenna with an eye and mouth on them. He wears dark blue armour with spikes on the shoulder pads and when he becomes King Regent, he wears a blue uniform similar to his armour. Upon meeting the now Regent Varg again, Michael comments that he has gained weight, warning to watch himself or he may end up like his father. Human appearance *In "Friend or Foe: Part Two", following his sister Lexi's use of a form filter to take on a human identity, "Lucy", Varg used a form filter to briefly assume the form of Stephanie Gaunt. This form filter was worn as a collar on the neck. *In "100 Wizards", Varg used a form filter, worn as a bracelet on the wrist this time, to assume his own unique human form, taking the name Rick Towers. Rick had shoulder-length blond hair, brown eyes, and wore a suit. Personality and Traits He is demanding and prefers to do things his own way instead of listening to his father. At the same time he also seems ruthless as he like his father is determined to gather all the magic powerful. However, he does remain loyal to his father. Although, he loves his sister and would do anything to protect her there seems to be a small competition sometimes between Lexi and him. Abilities He is capable of controlling a Voolox by himself, a skill used to possess other life forms. Gallery Varg.png Image3.jpg Tom_Varg_Poster.jpg Dawn of the Nekross.jpg Dawn_of_the_Nekross_2.png Varg_Benny.jpg Varg_Series_2.jpg Series_2.png Series_3.jpg S1E1_Varg_Lexi.jpg S1E1_Varg.jpg S1E1_Varg_Ursula.jpg S1E3_Varg_Benny.jpg S1E4_Varg_teleport.jpg S1E5_Varg_virus.jpg TCOMG_Varg_Extractor.jpg The Thirteenth Floor.jpg Satyr.png S2E5_Varg_Benny_Jr.jpg S2E6P1_Varg_Tracker_Bugs.jpg S2E7_Varg.jpg S3E1_Varg_king_regent.jpg S3E2_Varg_Lyzera.jpg S3E5_Varg_Lyzera.jpg S3E4_Varg.jpg S3E4_Lyzera_Varg.jpg S3E4_Lyzera_Varg_2.jpg S3E4_Lyzera_Varg_3.jpg Varg as Stephanie Gaunt.jpg Category:Unenchanted characters Category:Nekross individuals Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Villians